Glory
by slzr
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Cercei Lannister, no deseo la muerte de sus enemigos, sino la suya propia. Allí, sucia, agitada y recostada contra una pared, de cuatro que habían.


Todo el universo y personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenecen a la mente creativa de George Martin.

 _Esta historia participa en el cuarto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

Para: Nieveardiendo.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Cercei Lannister, no deseo la muerte de sus enemigos, sino la suya propia. Allí, sucia, agitada y recostada contra una pared, de cuatro que habían.

No había llorado, no podía. Sólo, y lo único que hacia (lo único en verdad) era vivir su vida una y otra vez. Recordaba y vivía momentos de si vida antes de que se estancara en la prisión.

Nunca fue creyente, realmente. Y también, nunca jugó bien el juego de tronos, sólo se engañaba. Y ahora vivía las consecuencias.

Revivía. Memorizaba. Sentía de nuevo.

Podía sentir la vergüenza que la recorrió cuando su madre (oh, su débil madre) la encontró a ella y a Jaime conociéndose, experimentando. No sabía muy bien lo que hacían, en ese momento.

Jaime se presentaba en la mayoría de todos sus recuerdos.

Como en aquel donde ella, con muchos detalles recuerda la vez que lo beso. No fue la primera, pero su reacción siempre le hizo sentir como si lo fue. Su rostro sorprendido y enrojecido se hizo gracia y también, le hizo apenarse. Se río, con una mano intentando tapar sus mejillas.

Estaba también aquel, donde, metió apresurada un anillo de su madre en su escote. Un anillo hurtado. Cuando su padre grito la esperada pregunta, ella, justo frente a Jaime, lo colocó en su pecho ajustado por la tela del vestido.

Miro a Jaime, ordenándole mantener la boca cerrada. Nunca desobedecía a su padre. Pero sabría que no le diría nada, le obedecía más a ella que a su propio padre.

Era joven y no sabía nada.

Al final, declaró culpable una sirvienta, nunca se encontró la sortija de oro. La escondió muy bien, solo ella sabía donde se encontraba. No le confío a Jaime el lugar, sabía que el, por la culpa que sentía de no haber confesado, muy fácilmente le diría a Tywin que la culpa era de ella, si hallaba el anillo.

Además, la muerte de la sirvienta, ordenada por su justo padre, a su hermano le hacía sentir culpable.

Cercei, en cambio, esta feliz por tener la sortija. Un anillo que igualmente iba a ser suyo cuando se volviera mayor, pero lo deseaba ahora. Y Cercei siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Tosió, forzando los labios resecos y manchados con sangre. Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir. Pero no podía, no debía, lo evitaba con todo su ser. Dormir era para débiles.

Permanecer despierta mejor que la despertaran cada maldita hora de la noche. Lo hacían con una insufrible obstinación. Pero ella también tenía una testarudez terrible porque no la consiguieran dormida. Todo por el orgullo. (Si la despertaban alguna otra vez de nuevo se volvería loca).

Estuvo también aquella vez, en sus primeros años de vida, joven, tanto así que no recordaba la edad exacta que lucia, que experimento los celos por primera vez.

Respondió estúpidamente. Estaba su hermano hablando con una chica mayor, con senos (oh por los siete, cuanto quería Cercei tener unos así) pronunciados, pero hablaban verdaderamente. Conversaban con interés, oyendo lo que cada uno tenía que pronunciar con atención.

Noto que aquella chica no trataba a Jaime de esa forma condescendiente en que los adultos lo hacían siempre. O con aquel miedo, con aquellas ganas de complacer y decir lo que querían oír para no merecer los castigos de lord Tywin.

Los vigilo desde la distancia, confundida. Por una parte, esta chica era mayor, y la joven Lannister la consideraba... Una futura amiga, tenía ganas de agregarla a su gran grupo de amistad. Le molestaba que su hermano le hablara antes que ella, con una increíble fluidez y naturalidad..

Le irritada también que Jaime hablara con una chica. Ella lo consideraba suyo, y está muchacha mayor era una competencia fuerte.

Necesitaba separarlos, concluyó.

Corrió hacia la chica, abrió los brazos y se aferró a su cintura. Le vio, le sonrió y la invito a su habitación, le mostraría sus vestidos.

La muchacha rubia, le sonrió incómoda. No podía negarse, los tres presentes lo sabían. Ella vio a Jaime, que igual que la mayor, estaba incómodo por el reciente ataque de la futura reina. Le dijo que si, la chica mayor, lentamente.

Cercei le cogió de la mano para guiarla, caminando sonriente y victoriosa.

Era una situación peculiar, toda su vida, pensó. Criada de una manera que siempre obtuviera lo que se suponía que deseaba, miraba con celos la capacidad de su hermano de cabalgar, de luchar. El poder que le confería a los hombre ser eso, hombres, le impresionaba. Deseaba ese poder. Lo quería porque lo merecía.

La expresión máxima de el poder y control para Cercei, era su padre Tywin. Nunca piadoso, nunca débil. Ansiaba ser tanto como el. Estaba destinada a eso, superaría a su padre y lo orgulleceria con su poder. Luego, con los años descubrió que Tywin no era más y que un hombre, condición que le hacía débil. Débil a la carne, débil a la riqueza, débil a la soberbia.

Los hombres eran todos iguales, aprendió también. La mayoría caían a la leve y sutil sugerencia lasciva de cualquier mujer. Caían más rápido frente a Cercei, y no tenia que hacer nada más que verlos a los ojos y sonreír.

Agradecía haber aprendido cuales eran sus armas, sus ventajas, su feminidad de alguna manera ayudaba, competía con las espadas valientes que blandían los caballeros (oh, los caballeros).

Siempre, algo que le hacía sonreír con nostalgia cada que lo recordaba, eran las ansias de ser reina, el nerviosismo dulce de estar prometida a el príncipe Targaryen. Estaba tan enamorada, lo idealizo tanto, cosa natural en una joven doncella, sin mucha experiencia aparte de su propio hermano.

La destrucción que deseo, la rabia que sintió al ser rechazada era comparable a un desastre natural. La fuerza con que sus palabras salían contra de su padre, con respuestas le hacían a el quedarse sin saber que decir.

Rompió espejos, Cercei destruyó vestidos, rechazó comidas y alejo compañías como una manera de protesta con el rechazo del rey Aerys. Su oportunidad de ser la reina, de tener el control total se alejo ligeramente de sus manos.

Ocurrió luego, que el joven y guapo Robert Baratheon tomo el Trono de Hierro. Tenía su oportunidad de ser reina, y se volvió realidad. El nuevo rey era aceptable, hasta que con su aliento borracho lloriqueo el nombre de una mujer que no era Cercei, una mujer muerta

Cansada estaba. Se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que sonrió, que oyó la voz de Jaime, la última vez que fue reina. Cerro los ojos.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Cercei Lannister deseo ser alguien más. Allí, somnolienta, aburrida, y recostada contra una pared, quiso ser Jaime.

Lo veía desde una ventana del castillo, atrapada en una habitación donde se suponía que aprendía sobre el bordado.

Parecía tan feliz, tan relajado. Tan libre. Podía hacer lo que deseaba. Ella solo podía obedecer y cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella. Debía aceptar su destino, casarse, fingir ser feliz. El poder que necesitaba para cambiar no existía.

Algunas vez pensó que podría convencer a su padre, que la dejará pelear, luchar (quería ser libre). Pero viendo, en ese momento su puño cerrado, sus brazos niveles y delgados, no tenía la fuerza, la fortaleza. Cerro los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que venían por pensar en su futuro, intento dejar de alejar sus pensamientos de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía cambiar de ropa y vida con Jaime, como antes. Estaba creciendo, se notaba. Lo odiaba. Ahora ya no podía reír por la emoción de tener del acero de una espada en sus manos.

Para empeorar las cosas, notaba como ahora la veían. Con envidia, las mujeres, como deseo, los hombres. La última, le asustaba. Esa era la misma mirada que los hombres le dedicaban a las muchachas, para luego acecharlas y luego toquetearlas, obligarlas. Lo sabia, lo había observado junto a Jaime, algunas veces sola.

Durante esos encuentros, notaba la desesperación de lo hombres. Y notaba el control que les otorgaban a las mujeres, los hombres con su hambrienta ansia. Las mujeres los trataban con sorna, los manejaban facialmente.

Ese tipo de poder lo quería para ella.


End file.
